The Darkness In All
by zacbradez
Summary: The fall of both man and Faunus has been predicted for centuries. It has been said that five will come; one descending from shadow, another white as snow. The third a fire burning as bright within the darkness. The fourth a silver eyed child born of roses and blood. The fifth child born on the night with no moon, full of mystery and burning fiery passion.


The fall of both man and Faunus has been predicted for centuries. It has been said that five will come; one descending from shadow, another white as snow. The third a fire burning as bright within the darkness. The fourth a silver eyed child born of roses and blood. The fifth child born on the night with no moon, full of mystery and burning fiery passion. Together they will either bring together both man and Faunus, divided they will perish along with the rest of humanity.

But this foretelling has been written off as a bad dream, a fairy tale to scare children. Oh how they were wrong.

In the middle of vale, a robbery was taking place. A man in white holding a cane along with a bunch of thugs dressed in black were taking the dust from the shopkeeper. As this was occurring one of the thugs found a girl with a red hoodie and a black combat skirt with red outline and a small white symbol on her hip looking through some magazines while listening to music. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder spinning her around to get her attention. After a few short words she realized what he was getting at.

"Are you robbing me?" she asked.

"Yes!" he said relived that she looked like she would co-operate

"ohhh"

The quiet night was soon to be interrupted by the sound of a man being thrown through a window followed by the girl who jumped out after him revealing a large scythe which she spun around slamming it into the ground facing the man in white.

After a few minutes he called out "well get her"

As they began to charge her a young man dressed in a black and blue hoodie and baggy pants seemingly appeared next to the girl with his hands in his pockets.

"Am I too late to join the party?" he said his face covered by the hood. After a few seconds they charged again.

"I guess not…" he said as he dodged an attack punching his opponent in the few face a few times knocking him out. Turning around he could see the girl had dispatched the rest of their enemies.

"Say I didn't get your name" he said to her.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby said excitedly

"Well I'm Saber" he said

Looking down the street he saw a few guys running away.

"Ruby, quick your scythe!" he called

"uhh okay"

After giving crescent rose over (hesitantly) Saber ran forward using the sniper bullets to increase his speed he caught up to them quickly, swinging the scythe around he hit each of his enemies with the reverse end making sure not to kill them

In the background they heard the man muttering. Looking up he noticed them staring at him.

"Well Red, Blue I'd say this has been an eventful evening! But as much as I'd love to stay and chat, this is where we part ways." He said as he lifted his cane the end pointing at them as it flipped open to reveal itself as a gun. He shot at the two individuals causing them to doge in their own ways. Ruby shot the ground going up into the air out of the blast radius while Matt simply moved to the side.

Once the smoke and dust had dissipated they looked around to see that their attacker had escaped and was climbing a ladder in the distance. After a few words to the shop keeper they ran after him, catching up on the roof of a nearby building Ruby called out "Hey!

Seemingly ignoring them he waited at the end of the roof as a large aircraft picked him up. Looking back at them he threw a red dust crystal at them.

"End of the line!" he yelled as he shot the crystal, only for a huntress to block the explosion. After a brief battle between the huntress and the aircraft the teenager's found themselves sitting in a dark room side by side. The huntress that had helped them earlier was scolding them. Ruby seemed to be confused and a tad scared while Saber who still had his hood up seemed to not really be paying attention.

As the women finished a man with white hair, glasses and a green coat walked into the room holding a tray of cookies. Looking at Ruby he spoke out loud to himself.

"You have silver eyes…" he said causing Saber to shrug and Ruby to look at him questioningly.

"No matter. Now can you tell me where you learned to do this?" he asked as he huntress walked up behind him holding a tablet showing a film of the crime that they both tried to stop.

"uh signal academy?" Ruby said hesitantly

"Family, instinct, and a few instructors"

Focusing on Ruby he looked at her curiously "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed"

"Well one teacher in particular"

The man nodded "It's just I haven't seen anyone use a scythe like you two did since I last saw my friend… a dusty old crow…"

"That's my unchfo" Ruby said her mouth filled by the rest of the cookies. Saber looked at her shocked "I have never seen that many cookies be eaten so fast."

Blushing slightly she re-spoke her thoughts "That's my uncle Qrow, I was complete garbage before he took me in and know I'm all like. Wah, wacha" She said while making hand motions.

"And why would a young girl like you be training to slay monsters?"

Leaning forward she excitedly told them of her dreams to be a huntress and to train at Beacon Academy.

"Do you know who I am?" the white haired man asked

"You're Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster at Beacon"

Nodding to himself he said "hello"

"Pleased to meet you"

After an agreement had been made Ruby had been told that she could go. Turning to Saber, Ozpin gave him a look motioning for him to tell his story.

"Well here isn't that much to tell, my parents were both killed by Grimm soon after I was born. I was taken in by a Cat Faunas Family, a bit Ironic if you ask me."

His eyes grew distant as he thought back more into his past. "They taught me to use my instincts and helped me with my agility, taught me battle skills, aura manipulation and how to use a sword along with a few other weapons. When I hit my teens they took me to an instructor from Signal for training. Each day after his lessons we would spend the night training. My weapon skills, my knowledge of our history and many other things."

Moving onto his weapon he continued "On my 14th birthday I went with him and created a few of my own weapons, I still need to decide on a primary weapon while the others are more side arm things like daggers or collapsible staffs.

Ozpin nodded to himself "That doesn't explain how you used young Ruby's scythe with extreme efficiency."

Saber sighed "Occasionally Qrow would come and watch my training, after a few weeks he began to teach me how to use his weapon alongside my own. From this I made my primary weapon. It is exactly like Ruby;s except for the color scheme and its ability to change into a sword."

Nodding Ozpin smiled "Well I can offer you the same thing I offered Ruby. A spot at Beacon and considering you are at the right age you would be joining the first years" Saber shook his head.

"My family barley manages at the moment as we are, with my sister also starting at beacon this year we don't have enough money to allow me to go and I won't put that stress on them"

Ozpin nodded "If expenses were covered would that make a difference?"

"Well of course that would help!"

Ozpin smiled "I am willing to pay for your expenses if you are willing to join our academy"

"Well of course I'll join!"

"Very well you start in the next few weeks"

(Time skip)

"Mum I'm home!" Saber called out as he entered his house. It was near 9:00pm outside so he guessed that his mother would be in the kitchen about to finish cooking. Walking into the room he saw that he had been right, looking at his mother he smiled slightly he could see her small cat ears pointing out of her jet black hair. Looking at him she smiled before she looked at the clock frowning slightly. "You're late and please take off that hood! I swear to god you would think that it was sown onto your head!"

"Fine Mum..." he sighed while uncovering his face revealing his mid-length black hair with dark blue seemingly interwoven through it although what stood out most was to small dark pointed ears sticking out of his hair.

"Good now go get changed, you know you don't need to hide who you are here."

"I know mum" Saber sighed as he walked to his room.

On his way there he passed his sister "Sup Blake?"

"Not a lot" she said as she continued walking toward the front of the house. With a book in her hand.

Saber entered his room, looking around at all the posters that were on one side of the room for a few minutes he took a few down and moved then changed into something more 'appropriate.'

He left his room a few minutes later now wearing a pair of cargo pants and a short sleeve t-shirt. His large bushy tail could be seen at his back swaying from side to side the same color as his hair.

Walking down to the dinner table he sat down quietly while his food was served.

"So honey how was your day?" Saber's mum asked while pointing at him. All the others turned to him to see what he was going to say.

"Not much" he said before cramming his mouth full of food.

"Come on Saber that's your answer to everything"

Looking down he mumbled quietly "I was invited to go to Beacon academy. All expenses paid by Professor Ozpin…" a silence settled over the room. Until Blake asked the question they were all wondering. "Why were you offered this?"

Not looking at their eyes he spoke. "I got into a fight with Torchwick"

There was a dead silence as everyone stared at him.

"Do you know how dangerous that man is Saber? What he has done along with the white fang?"

"Yes mum, I do know but there was a girl that was surrounded by his men from what I remember she is Qrow's niece. I couldn't just leave her!"

"Well I guess that's understandable…" his mother said slowly while frowning. "I guess if you are going to Beacon along with your sister you will need proper combat clothes. Your father will take you out tomorrow"

The rest of the night went smoothly (well as smoothly as it could possibly go)

In the afternoon on the next day Saber found himself in a combat clothing store. Deciding on what to buy he ended up with a black and blue trench coat with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on his back. Black cargo pants, a white tee-shirt and black shoes. His tale hidden in his shirt.

Not much happened in the coming weeks until he was on the ship to Beacon along with his sister. Looking around he saw Ruby standing in the distance along with a Yellow haired girl who seemed to be even more energetic than Ruby.

"HEY RUBY!" he called out surprising her.  
"Saber?" she said hesitantly trying to remember his name from a few weeks ago.

"Bingo… and who might you be?" Saber asked curiously as he looked at the yellow haired girl

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister and who might you be?"

Ruby jumped in "This is Saber. He was the boy I was telling you about that used Crescent Rose…"

You mean "This is Saber. He was the boy I was telling you about that helped me fight Torchwick?" Yang teased gently causing Ruby to pout slightly while blushing. There conversations continued until they reached the academy where they took the first steps into their new lives...


End file.
